


Reasons

by Pendragon2601



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sexual Humor, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon2601/pseuds/Pendragon2601
Summary: In honour of Valentine's Day, Magnus tells Alec his top five reasons of why he loves him.





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back and has been beta read by the lovely Hmweasley. I hope you all like it. Please feel free to let me know what you think of it. I'm fairly new to this site so please bear with me if there are any issues. :)

Alec leaned up shakily on his elbows and tentatively brought his lips against Magnus’s with a shuddering breath, his body exhausted, hot and sticky from making love. Magnus smiled against his lips before he let his head drop on to Alec’s chest, closing his eyes as he fought to get his breathing under control. Alec let himself drop onto the numerous pillows beneath his head, his hair sticking up in different angles from when Magnus dragged his hands through it whilst they were kissing.

“Mags...” Alec whispered tiredly. When he didn’t get a reply he gave Magnus a nudge in the ribs. “Magnus.”

Magnus moaned into Alec’s chest. “What is it Alexander? Can’t you see I’m enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss of sex right now?”

“I know,” Alec replied nudging his side once more making Magnus fidget against him. “I just think we should move under the covers before we get too cold.”

“You’re right.” Magnus nodded. “…Except I don’t want to move just yet.” 

Alec let out a laugh. “You just don’t want to move from in between my legs.” 

“And why should I move when you’re just so accommodating?” Alec tilted his head to the side and peered down at Magnus to see one of his trademark smirks. 

“Come on, my legs are going to sleep.” Alec nudged Magnus one last time. 

Magnus sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s chest before he lifted himself up. Alec winced for a moment as their hips separated, Magnus letting out a small hiss as his aching bones protested at him pulling himself up the bed next to Alec. With a lazy flick of his wrist and a flash of blue flame, they found themselves clean and lying underneath crisp, white bed sheets. His lover groaned as he rolled onto his side and scooted in close to Magnus, resting his head on his shoulder. “By the Angel, I’m not going to walk straight for a week after that.” 

Magnus nodded with a smile. “You know I could make a really funny innuendo there…but I’m too sated to care.” 

Alec let out a laugh and pressed a small kiss to Magnus’s collarbone. They fell silent casually listening to each other’s breathing. Alec felt his eyes start to droop in exhaustion when Magnus nudged Alec awake, gesturing with a nod of his head to shift onto his side. Magnus rolled to face him, staring at Alec quietly. “What is it?” Alec asked curiously. 

Magnus smiled in the dim light of their bedroom and shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing, I just wanted to look at you.” 

“Why?” Alec replied with a note of bemusement. 

“Do I need a reason to look at you?” Magnus raised an eyebrow innocently.

Alec felt his cheeks flush. “No, of course you don’t -”

“I have lots of reasons why I want to look at you. I can tell you my top five reasons if you’d like.” Magnus interrupted leaning up and rested his head on his hand. 

Alec shook his head, rolling onto his back but still looking at Magnus. “There’s no need, honestly.” 

“Number one,” Magnus continued as if he hadn’t heard Alec speak. “I love you. Now some people might leave that reason until last for dramatic effect in an often fruitless and clichéd way to get laid but I’m not just some people.”

Alec felt a grin form on his face. “No, you’ll just wait until after I’ve had sex with you.”

“Very true,” Magnus grinned mischievously. “Number two; you are stunning and beauty like yours deserves to be admired.”

“Oh sure,” Alec said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

“I’m serious Alexander.” Magnus gave Alec a stern look. Alec stared back at Magnus quietly as he continued. “Beauty isn’t just about being good looking and desirable. Not everyone is attracted to physical beauty but is often attracted to another’s personality.” Magnus leaned close enough to Alec so that his lips were just inches away from his own. “For example, I personally find black hair and blue eyes beautiful but that’s not the only attribute I love about you.”

Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus’s lips, giving into the temptation because he could. He felt Magnus smile against his lips before his lover pressed a hand to Alec’s chest and pulled away. “Number three; you constantly surprise me everyday.”

“How do I surprise you?” Alec asked curiously, trailing his fingers up Magnus’s arm and sending shivers down his spine. 

“Well,” Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand and placed a small kiss on each of his fingertips. “You are the bravest and most selfless person I know.”

“I wasn’t always.” Alec said quietly, remembering back to the early stages of their relationship when Alec hadn’t even told his parents he was gay. Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec’s lips, staring at him seriously with a frown. 

“Of course you’re brave. You just weren’t ready then, there’s a difference.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s palm. “When I first met you, I thought that you were going to be just some typical, spoilt Shadowhunter boy who just followed the rules of the Clave.”

“Oh thanks,” Alec replied, feigning offence as Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“But then I got to know you and you changed my mind.” Magnus continued. “Not to mention, I found it completely adorable that you got so flustered after I flirted with you.” 

“By the Angel, don’t remind me. That definitely wasn’t one of my finest moments.” Alec pressed his forehead into the crook of Magnus’s shoulder. “I must have looked ridiculous.”

“Nonsense darling, it was endearing.” Magnus shifted onto his back and wrapped his arm around Alec, letting the Shadowhunter rest his head on his shoulder. “Number four; you gave me a family.”

Alec smiled at the thought of their two sons in the bedroom down the hallway sleeping soundly in their beds and felt relieved that he and Magnus hadn’t woken them up during their…activities. He remembered tucking Max into his bed as the young boy sleepily suckled on his thumb, Magnus doing the same with Rafael across the room, before he kissed the young warlock’s forehead and slipped from the room. 

“And finally number five,” Magnus sighed with a smile, peering tiredly at Alec as exhaustion seeped into his bones. “You love me.” 

“Yes I do.” Alec agreed with a small grin as he lifted his head and softly kissed Magnus’s lips. 

“Of course there are many, many more reasons why I love you which I could tell you now, but it’s late and I’m tired so you’ll have to wait until next time to hear them.” Magnus yawned suddenly and closed his eyes, kissing the top of Alec’s head as the Shadowhunter laid on his chest. 

“Goodnight Magnus.” Alec mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Goodnight, my love.” Magnus flicked his wrist and they were dowsed in darkness.

They soon fell asleep in each others arms, Alec softly snoring with a look of tranquillity on his face. They were still fast asleep long into the early hours of the morning when their sons woke and tiptoed to their parents’ bedroom door. 

“Should we wake them?” Max whispered to his brother in a hushed tone as they peered through a gap in the doorway. His belly rumbled hungrily as he thought of having breakfast soon.

“No hermano. Let’s leave them be. I’ll make us breakfast this morning.” Rafael replied as he silently shut the door with a quiet click and led his little brother away, leaving Alec and Magnus to slumber on in peace and quiet.


End file.
